CJ
CJ (or CJ Frog) is a male frog character who first appeared in JumpStart 2nd Grade. In the past, he and Edison were often the mascot characters for JumpStart's 2nd Grade media. His home is Frog Manor, as depicted in several games. Appearance CJ has green skin. Originally, he only wore a tan hat. In JumpStart Reading for Second Graders, CJ wears a light tan hat, a green vest over a brown shirt, and olive-green shorts. He is depicted with gray irises. In the JumpStart Advanced series, he wears a tan vest over a white shirt and dark cream-colored pants. In JumpStart 3D Virtual World, he has three forms, one for preschool/kindergarten, one for first grade, and one for second grade. In his preschool/kindergarten form, he is small and wears a white T-shirt, light brown shorts, and a brown backpack. He also wears a large tan hat which usually covers his eyes. In his first grade form, he is taller and skinnier, and wears a cream-colored shirt with elbow-length sleeves, light brown shorts, and a large tan hat which usually covers his eyes. He also has a whip attached to his belt. In his second grade form, his hat no longer covers his eyes, and he wears a light cream shirt with a light brown collar and rolled up sleeves, reddish-brown pants, a belt with a whip attached to one side and a fanny-pack like accessory attached to the other side, and tan boots. Personality and characteristics CJ is adventurous, enthusiastic, and optimistic. The JumpStart Blog says, "Brave, daring and energetic, CJ is always on the lookout for a good adventure. If there’s a lost treasure, a sunken ship or secret caverns, CJ will lead the expedition…even if it is all in his imagination."Jumpstart. (2008, December 8). What Your Kid Says. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved June 21, 2015. CJ's profile in JumpStart World says, "CJ is an explorer. He can run, jump, and swim. But best of all, he likes to catch fish in the sea. CJ reads adventure books. CJ says, 'I get big ideas for adventures from my favorite books. '" According to other characters' JumpStart World profiles, CJ is best friends with Hopsalot and Kisha. In the JumpStart Advanced series, CJ's unique learning style is 'The Explorer'. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade's manual says, "CJ teaches children using his naturalistic learning style. He's an expert at classifying and ordering the world around him." CJ has a habit of making somewhat unusual exclamations when he speaks, such as "Zounds!" and "Egads!". Edison is CJ's best friend and partner. Prior to Edison being dropped from the series, Edison appeared in virtually every product that CJ did. CJ is sometimes depicted as liking to eat insects and arthropods like a real frog, while other games show him having a more human diet. In Games JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) CJ and Edison go to their clubhouse above the classroom after school and have adventures. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) CJ makes a cameo appearance in the woods. JumpStart Math for Second Graders (1997) CJ and Edison are on a quest to save a medieval kingdom from the villainous Ratso. JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (1998) CJ and Edison are on a quest to find the lost city of Ursulab. CJ and Edison must visit different locations to collect jewels that uncover the secrets of Ursulab. However, CJ's nemesis Dr. Listick intends to stop them from finding the city. JumpStart Spelling (1998) CJ must venture through a prehistoric setting to save Edison from some cavemen. JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics (1999) CJ and Edison appear in the Fire Station game. JumpStart Around the World (2000) CJ and Edison are the player's travel buddies in the second grade version. JumpStart Explorers (2001) CJ and Edison travel around the world to different locations in time to find CJ's nieces and nephews. JumpStart Animal Adventures (2002) CJ, his nieces and nephews, and Edison travel to different habitats to find and take photos of animals. JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) CJ is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002) CJ is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) The player can visit CJ at his house and play an activity there. CJ is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002) Disc 1: Fundamentals CJ and Edison are agents working for JumpStart Headquarters. They have to stop the schemes of the nefarious Dr. O. CJ and Edison must travel around the world and collect gadget pieces for Hopsalot's inventions. CJ is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. Disc 2: Field Trip Adventure CJ and Edison go on round-the-world trips and collect souvenirs. Disc 3: Mystery Club Vol. 1 CJ is a detective who takes on various cases with the player to train him or her. All of these cases involve finding out where Edison is hiding by investigating clues. In Videos CJ and Edison make a few cameos in JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. In JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?, CJ and Edison are firefighters. Quotes *''"I'm CJ, and my best friends, aside from Edison of course, are bugs and animals and plants. My favorite thing is to explore our world."'' - Self introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Trivia *According to the Jumpstart Blog, CJ's initials stand for Calaveras Jumper.Jumpstart. (2011, January 4). Test Your JumpStart Knowledge! It’s National Trivia Day!. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved June 21, 2015. **Previously, CJ's full name was stated to be Calaveras Jumping Frog in the JumpStart Math for Second Graders manual. *In JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade, CJ's last name is stated to be Pond, which may be a James Bond reference considering the spy-centric nature of the game. In most other media, his last name is apparently Frog. Gallery 2_cj edison clubhouse.png|CJ and Edison in their clubhouse in JumpStart 2nd Grade 4h_cj.png|CJ's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island 2m cj edison opening.png|CJ and Edison in the opening of JumpStart Math for Second Graders Cj and edison.png|Artwork of CJ and Edison for JumpStart Reading for Second Graders 2r_cj cutscene.png|CJ in a cutscene from JumpStart Reading for Second Graders atw_cj image.png|CJ in JumpStart Around the World ex_cj and edison sticker.png|CJ and Edison in JumpStart Explorers ex_cj mummy sticker.png|CJ as a mummy (JumpStart Explorers) cj 2nd appearance.png|Advanced series artwork 2ad_cj helps.png|CJ helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals 2ad_cj newspaper.png|CJ reading a newspaper (''JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals) 2ad_cj opening.png|CJ dons his spy glasses (JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals) Ad2m academy headquarters 2.png|CJ at Academy Headquarters in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Mystery Club Vol. 1 jumpstart world cj profile.png|CJ's profile from JumpStart World CJWallpaperWide.jpg|CJ on a JumpStart wallpaper CJRopeWallpaperWide.jpg|CJ and Kisha on a JumpStart wallpaper cj_background v2.png|CJ looking around References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Explorers Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:JumpStart Math for Second Graders Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart Animal Adventures Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:JumpStart Reading for Second Graders Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Quest for the Color Meister Category:Animal Characters